A través de
by Ame Winner
Summary: Ese día estabas sonriendo y pensé, que siempre podría hacerte feliz.
1. Eso, lo que te hace ser como eres

**A través de los años** es una recopilación de tres viñetas AldebaranΜ que escribí en 2010 y tenía abandonadas desde aquel entonces; para completar la historia he añadido dos viñetas más, la primera y la última, una a modo de prólogo y otra de epílogo.

_Advertencias:_ Amor no correspondido.

Una que otra incongruencia con la cronología de Saint Seiya.

* * *

**A través de los años **

Eso, lo que te hace ser como eres.

–Vamos, vamos… no es tan grave…

Aldebarán, quien a sus catorce años tenía ya la altura de un hombre adulto, colocó una de sus enormes manos sobre el hombro pequeño y frágil del niño. Llevaba un par de minutos tratando de consolarle y, para ser sincero, al muchacho se le estaban acabando las opciones.

¿Cuán grave podía ser el romper un cántaro de agua? Cierto que costaba dos o tres monedas, que sería un gasto extra, pero eso no parecía ser lo que inquietaba al menor.

–Iremos por otro –le recordó, revolviendo el cabello ajeno.

–P-pero… –el niño sorbió por la nariz, quitándose las manos del rostro para mirar al mayor–, pero ese… ese era el favorito de mamá…

–Oh –y ese sí que podía ser un problema.

Ante la respuesta, al pequeño volvió a llorar ahora con más sentimiento que antes.

–Ya sé lo que haremos...

Hincándose, Aldebarán limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares y sonrió con la intención de hacerle sentir mejor al darle algo de confianza; miró hacia el suelo y agradeció que el cántaro sólo se hubiera quebrado en tres piezas grandes aunque eso no significaba que tendrían menos problemas.

–Vamos a tomar los pedazos –le explicó–, y te presentaré a un amigo.

–¿Lo arreglará?

Los ojos llorosos del castaño se abrieron y amenazaron con mirar a Aldebarán, su nuevo héroe, lleno de ilusión y esperanza.

–Quizás pueda ayudarnos.

Aldebarán no podía prometerlo, pero tenía cierta confianza.

El pueblo a los pies del Santuario constaba de cuatro hileras de casas construidas rumbo al norte y otras cuatro hileras hacia el sur, justo a la mitad la plazoleta resultaba un espacio abierto en donde el mercado se levantaba y los vendedores se reunían; la fuente en donde Aldebarán y el chico habían tenido el incidente del jarrón estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de éste, y por ello tuvieron que atravesar el mercado para dirigirse en la dirección correcta.

Cuando pasaron la última casa y tras caminar un rato, alejándose lo suficiente para llegar a los riscos, Aldebarán elevó la mirada como si buscara algo en ese lugar.

–¿Aquí? –el niño hizo un puchero, sintiéndose angustiado–. Pero sí no hay nada…

–Dale un momento.

No muy convencido pero sin más palabras de por medio, elevó la mirada tratando de fijarse en lo que el mayor pretendía ver; para el pequeño castaño sólo habían piedras, piedras y más piedras y si miraba más arriba -hacia donde la vista ya no alcanzaba- estaban esas nubes tersas y un cielo tan azul como el mar.

El chico estuvo cerca de caerse hacia atrás, tratando de mirar hasta la punta de la montaña, cuando escuchó la voz que -al ser sorpresiva- le hizo respingar y esconderse tras el mayor.

–Aldebarán…

–¡Eh! –el aludido no estuvo lejos de dar un respingo, nunca se acostumbraría a esa habilidad de su compañero para desaparecer y aparecer a voluntad–. Mu, buen día.

Aldebarán estaba seguro de que si Mu tuviera algo más que dos puntitos por cejas, éstas se encontrarían algo fruncidas quizás porque él se había invitado sin permiso, le estaba interrumpiendo y además, llevaba un invitado.

Pero cuando los ojos del lemuriano se posaron en el chico, Aldebarán recordó lo que hacían ahí.

–Mu –palmeó el hombro del pequeño, haciendo que éste diera un paso al frente–, él es Argos…

Tal vez si el cántaro no fuera tan valioso para Argos, el niño hubiera echado a correr desde el primer momento en que Mu había aparecido de la nada; se notaba que el chico deseaba preguntar muchas cosas y no atinaba a elegir alguna para comenzar.

–¡Oh!, y nos gustaría pedirte un favor.

Aldebarán ayudó a Argos, aprovechando esa oportunidad para dejar de lado los temas de los que Mu -obviamente- no le explicaría; fue así que el menor de los tres desenvolvió la tela en la que llevaba el cántaro, mostrando el contenido resquebrajado.

–Aldebarán dijo que podías arreglarlo –Argos soltó la petición pero en forma de afirmación.

–¿Eso dijo?

Argos afirmó y, detrás de éste, Aldebarán negó.

–Quizás podrías…

La aclaración de Aldebarán se quedó en el aire cuando Mu se hincó para revisar las piezas del cántaro; Argos se había sentado y Aldebarán aprovechó el momento para observar a su compañero.

Mu y él tenían la misma edad pero físicamente eran completamente diferentes, el pelilila tenía la piel muy blanca, esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas -expresivos a comparación del resto de su rostro- y un porte menudo para lo que se esperaría de un futuro Santo de Athena. Aunque tal vez, todo era cosa de perspectiva ya que Aldebarán poseía ese cuerpo adulto, fuerte como un roble y un humor más bien bonachón a diferencia del aire reservado de Mu.

Agachándose, Aldebarán se sumó a la charla que Mu sostenía con Argos.

–¿Y cómo fue que se rompió? –preguntó, el cabello al ras del cuello le rozaba las mejillas cada que éste se inclinaba para tomar una de las piezas.

–Hm, es que…

Con cierta desconfianza, quizás temiendo un regaño y el no recibir ayuda, Argos buscó apoyo en Aldebarán mas éste sólo movió la cabeza, animándole a hablar.

–Estaba corriendo y se me resbaló –aceptó con voz culpable.

–Con qué eso ocurrió…

Mu tomó otra pieza, reparando en los bordes lizos y quizás distrayéndose, por un momento, en el buen artesano que había elaborado el cántaro.

–¿Lo repararás?

–No –la respuesta fue tajante aunque la voz tenía un tono plano.

–¿¡No!?

Argos se mordió los labios y Aldebarán auguró, con tan sólo verle, que tendría que lidiar con un mar de lágrimas de regreso al pueblo y con el hecho de haberle dado una falsa esperanza que no llegó a nada.

–No –repitió Mu, dejando las piezas sobre la tela y levantándose–. Pero sí puedo enseñarte como hacerlo. No quedará como nuevo, pero tu madre lo podrá conservar.

Y lo que parecía ser un llanto a punto de estallar, se convirtió en una ancha sonrisa mientras Argos sorbía por la nariz y afirmaba animado.

–Buscaré las cosas.

Aldebarán sonrió como un mohín de agradecimiento, e incluso reparó en el gesto prudente que Mu estaba teniendo para perderse de vista antes de desaparecer.

La reparación del cántaro se demoró alrededor de media hora y no precisamente porque fuera algo complicado sino porque Mu, en lugar de hacerlo, había permitido que el chiquillo de seis años maniobrara con el pegamento a base de resina y las frágiles piezas. Al final, si no fuera por uno que otro manchón sobre la pintura del decorado exterior, Aldebarán hubiera jurado que era nuevo o casi nuevo.

–Recuerda que no pueden usarlo para traer agua.

Mu volvió a explicarlo, aunque lo había mencionado al aclarar que las piezas pegarían pero que no debía humedecerse una y otra vez.

–Le diré a mamá –con más entusiasmo que antes, Argos se levantó con el cántaro en brazos–. ¡Mira Alde! ¡Mamá estará feliz!

–Ya lo creo –Aldebarán se inclinó para mirarle a los ojos–, te has esforzado mucho.

–¡Sí!, tengo que mostrárselo.

Argos volvió la mirada hacia Mu, parecía ansioso por marcharse e indeciso de hablar.

–¡Gracias Mu!

Antes de que el pelilila pudiera responder, Argos echó a correr de regreso al pueblo.

–¡Ey!¡Argos! –Aldebarán alzó la voz–. ¡No corras con el cántaro!

–¡Cierto!

El chico se detuvo, batió la mano en dirección a ellos y siguió con su camino a paso más lento; cuando Aldebarán volvió la mirada hacia Mu, creyó ver el fugaz atisbo de una sonrisa que desapareció casi al mismo tiempo en el que éste se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

Mu siempre era así, tan reservado.

–Tal y como se esperaría del alumno del patriarca –Aldebarán se sentó a su lado–. Tienes una forma muy seria, respetuosa de las reglas, de ser amable…

–¿Te parece? –Mu lo preguntó con sinceridad–. ¿Y quién dice que fui amable? –replicó, también sintiéndose algo invadido por la breve y quizás atinada observación.

–Lo fuiste.

–Para nada…

El silencio de Mu se prolongó por un momento, después de todo no había resuelto el problema del chico ni reparado el jarrón de forma perfecta; al oír la historia de Argos, ninguna de esos dos detalles habían sido su intención.

–Sólo le hice enfrentarse a su responsabilidad –Mu se justificó con lo que parecía lógico para él.

–Pero aún así lo ayudaste…

Aldebarán sonrió cruzándose de brazos y, al verlo, Mu tuvo que aceptar que no tenía caso seguir hablando de algo que el otro ya parecía haber concluido; a final de cuentas la intención de Aldebarán no había sido mala, y nadie estaba saliendo perjudicado con todo aquello.

¿Tendría algo de malo el ser un tanto amable?, su maestro era justo pero Mu sabía que la justicia no siempre -o mejor dicho, _no necesariamente_- implicaba amabilidad.

–¿Por qué nunca bajas?

Aldebarán distrajo al otro de sus pensamientos.

–¿Al pueblo? –aclaró el mayor, desde donde estaban se veía el mercado dando la ilusión de que ese punto era el corazón del lugar–. En todos estos años nunca te he visto ir.

A su entender no había una razón para ello, a menos claro que el Patriarca mismo se lo hubiera prohibido; cosa que Aldebarán dudaba, porque incluso Aiolos acostumbraba supervisar algunas salidas y todos sabían de la confianza que el Patriarca le tenía a éste.

–Me gusta estar aquí –Mu se explicó sin dar detalles–, puedo verlo todo…

Arqueando una ceja, Aldebarán tuvo al instante miles de argumentos para aplastar esa cortés pero tajante evasión; así que fue prudente y eligió, con pinzas, lo que diría.

–Y… –asentó la mano en el suelo, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás como quien planea decir algo casual–, ¿no te sientes sólo?

Observar, iba de la mano con no involucrarse.

Así que Mu nunca se involucraba con las personas, no tenía precisamente amigos y los compañeros eran solamente eso: gente con la que entrenaba; el lemuriano parecía estar bien con eso…, como si la amistad fuera algo que se le resbalara y pasara de largo o, como si los sentimientos fueran otra cosa más de las muchas que éste entendía pero que no añoraba ni necesitaba vivir.

A los ojos de Aldebarán, Mu era un chico muy peculiar.

–¡Está bien!

Por la sonora palmada que Aldebarán había dado, Mu se inclinó hacia un costado -alejándose- para observarle con cierta confusión. .

–Está bien –Aldebarán repitió sus palabras pero ahora mirándole–. Te haré compañía.

–¿Compañía?...

Mu enderezó la espalda, como si algo invisible le hubiera golpeado.

–Lo haré –el mayor afirmó, por si éste no le creía.

–No es necesario.

–Puede que no –aclaró–, pero quiero hacerlo… quiero estar aquí…

Tras haber dicho eso, el silencio fue tal que Aldebarán se preocupó imaginando que Mu se había marchado; había esperado algo más de seca terquedad o algún desplante como el verle desaparecer y no encontrarle por días -sino es que semanas- pero cuando abrió la orbe derecha, pues había mantenido los ojos cerrados como si eso le volviera inmune a las reacciones ajenas, encontró a Mu aún a su lado pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que parecía contener un mudo y bochornoso agradecimiento que no llegaría a convertirse en palabras.

Con el pecho cálido y el sentimiento apretado contra el corazón, Aldebarán soltó una risa alegre que no era otra cosa que nerviosismo contenido.

Venía a descubrir hasta ahora, que Mu le gustaba.

**oOo**


	2. Invisible para tí

La viñeta original es de junio del 2010 (sigue en mi perfil por si alguien quiere jugar a buscar diferencias xD), al actualizarla sólo he editado detalles de redacción, agregado una dos frases y finalmente cambié los guiones.

* * *

**Invisible para ti**

La misma historia se repetía, cada mes.

Uno bajaba y el otro subía.

Cuando Aioria descendía llevaba en el rostro un marcado arrepentimiento que, cualquiera diría, era totalmente sincero..., si lo veía una, dos y hasta tres veces. Pero cuando se volvía algo cotidiano, era obvio que aquello ya no podía ser una disculpa de corazón; y aún así, a la mañana siguiente cuando el rubio subía tras reconciliarse, éste se marchaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que delataba que sus problemas se habían solucionado y que estaba, otra vez, en las andadas.

Y luego, ocurría lo inevitable pero ya predecible…

Aldebarán había llevado la cuenta, y estaba acercándose a un número de dos dígitos cuando decidió detenerse; la situación le recordaba a esos accidentes automovilísticos que pasaban por televisión, siempre en cámara lenta y que él acostumbraba ver con el "mute" puesto: catastróficos, previsible, abrumadores al grado de contener el aliento y apretar las manos al asiento, tal y como si uno mismo los estuviera viviendo aunque no fuera así.

Cuando aquello pasaba, Mu era quien subía llevando consigo el peso de su mundo y de sus preocupaciones, se le notaba afligido, demacrado por las malas noches en donde seguramente le asaltaba la pregunta del '¿qué había hecho mal?' y si acaso Adebarán intentaba interrumpir su marcha siendo directo, éste alegaba que todo estaba bien y que no había de qué preocuparse.

¡Qué no había de que preocuparse!

Ridículo.

Aldebarán no era confidente de ninguno pero, aún así sabía más detalles escabrosos del tema que si lo hubiera sido.

En una ocasión, sin desearlo, se había quedado atrapado en pleno choque. Uno subía y el que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo le detenía, sujetándole por la muñeca Mu le había preguntado a Aioria qué era lo que ocurría, el por qué tenían que seguir así y, si acaso él no era suficiente. El otro estando molesto, quizás por no haberse salido con la suya en esa ocasión, le había soltado una serie de explicaciones que, ¡por Athena!, debieron de haberse hecho a puertas cerradas y sin testigos.

Esa vez, y sin necesidad de tocarlo, Aioria había golpeado a Mu.

Pero al mes siguiente, y como si nada hubiera pasado, habían continuado con su _relación_.

Aioria descendía en busca de Mu y subía, al día siguiente, con el rostro de un hombre que no sólo había ganado la guerra sino conquistado un imperio entero. Vivían en paz por un tiempo y luego, todo comenzaba de nuevo, cuando el rubio no buscaba a Mu... éste subía y regresaba con la expresión de haber empeñado el alma y vendido algo más.

Y en todo ese ir y venir, viendo a uno subir y al otro bajar, Aldebarán se encontraba en medio y sólo era -sin quererlo- alguien semejante a un personaje ambiental dentro de una muy mala historia.

oOoOo

–¡Aldebaran! –palmeándole el hombro, un efusivo Aioria le saludó al entrar a su casa–. ¿Cómo te trata la vida buen amigo?

Ardiendo y removiéndose, la ira de Aldebarán parecía crecer y ser alimentada pues nunca la había sentido tan cerca de la garganta como en aquel momento.

–Debo decir, que no tan bien como a ti –Aldebarán masticó las palabras y aún así, pudo fingir que todo estaba _bien_.

Aioria sonrió y deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos dorados y resplandecientes al sol.

–Lo sé, nadie como yo –levantó la diestra en señal de despedida, y sin más cruzó la sala rumbo a la Primera Casa.

Segundos después, el templo de Tauro tembló.

Fue el gran puño de Aldebarán el que impactó una columna, dejándola marcada, mientras éste se retiraba hacia el interior de su templo para no estar cerca…, o Aioria peligraría. ¿A quién le importaba iniciar una batalla de mil días cuando, ya de por sí, venía viviéndolos uno a uno de manera interna debido a la insana relación entre el cordero y el león?

Y es que en toda esa historia, viendo a uno subir y al otro bajar, Aldebarán -resultando totalmente invisible a los ojos de cualquiera- se encontraba justo en medio siendo un personaje incidental.

Dos, tres palabras, y dejaba de existir…

oOoOo.

–Mu.

Aldebarán saludó al lemuriano, quien con un andar pesado se acercaba a la entrada de su templo para comenzar el ascenso hacia Leo.

–Tiempo sin que vengas a verme –Aldebarán auguraba que la respuesta sería un _no_, pero la esperanza de poder retenerle todavía latía con vida–, ¿quieres conversar?

Mu, quien no parecía querer responder, se detuvo un momento para mirarle al hablar.

–No es un buen día amigo, hoy no...

–¿Mañana?– Aldebarán insistió, a pesar de ser obvio en su intención.

–Sí, tal vez mañana.

El pelilargo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para despedirse del otro.

Aldebarán sólo pudo devolverle el gesto y apartarse de la columna, la que había estado cubriendo para esconder la marca de su puño, observándole partir; sabía desde ese momento, con horas de anticipación, que por la mañana Mu no saldría de su templo y que pronto, en cosa de días, Aioria bajaría para hablar con él.

Y así, todo volvería a comenzar.

Porque en esa historia que Aioria y Mu vivían y repetían, una y otra vez, Aldebarán no contaba; se encontraba justo en medio y Mu sólo tenía que girar sobre sus pasos para notarle.

Pero, el cordero no lo haría…

Al final, incluso tratándose de su propia vida, Aldebarán representaba a un personaje estático. Y el narrador -bajo el nombre de infortunio o destino- movía los hilos de aquella forma cruda y premeditada, mostrándose como alguien cruel al permitirle presenciar la escena y sentir, pero jamás intervenir.

Aioria, seguiría quedándose con Mu.

* * *

**Nota: **Aldebarán hace alusión a tres tipos de personaje: ambiental (sólo aparece para contribuir a la creación de un ambiente), incidental (aparece en la trama pero no tiene relevancia) y estático (aquel que al final de la narración permanece igual que al principio).


	3. Siempre a tu lado

Viñeta original septiembre 2010. Al igual que en el capítulo anterior, la esencia de la historia es la misma que en el original (que sigue en la FF), simplemente he revisado la redacción y editado un par de frases

_Advertencias: _Intento de confrontación.

Aldebarán siendo una mole de ternura y comprensión.

* * *

**Siempre a tu lado.**

La escalinata había sido construida con piedra blanca, resistente, tenía aproximadamente cuatrocientos escalones que subían en línea recta para luego, muy discretamente y a medida que se elevaba, torcerse hacia la derecha y desaparecer de la vista. Aquello último creaba la ilusión de un camino infinito, que se enredaba en la montaña y subía hasta tocar el cielo, aunque todo aquel que hubiera recorrido ese trayecto supiera que había un templo después del suyo y nueve más después de ese.

A veces, sólo en ocasiones, Aldebarán dudaba del lugar a donde llegaría si comenzaba a seguir ese sendero pero comprendía que algunas cosas, por mucho que se desearan, no cambiaban.

Simplemente, no lo harían...

–_Mu –Aldebarán saludó al lemuriano, quien con un andar pesado se acercaba a la entrada de su templo para comenzar el ascenso hacia Leo–, tiempo sin que vengas a verme – auguraba que la respuesta sería un no, pero la esperanza de poder retenerle todavía latía con vida–. ¿Quieres conversar?_

_Mu, quien no parecía querer responder, se detuvo un momento para mirarle al hablar._

–_No es un buen día amigo, hoy no..._

–_¿Mañana?– Aldebarán insistió, a pesar de ser obvio en su intención._

–_Sí, tal vez mañana. _

Desde aquel encuentro habían trascurrido ya dos meses y las cosas continuaban igual.

Aioria y Mu seguían enfrascados en esa caótica relación y por su parte, algunos días dolía más el ser llamado _amigo _y otros el estar esperando algo que no llegaría...

Aldebarán era consciente de que Mu no iba a detenerse a conversar con él y en medio de la charla, mágicamente, comprendería todo y cambiaría de parecer, que dejaría de verle como un amigo para entender que él estaba ahí, a su lado, dispuesto a ser algo más.

El mundo no funcionaba así.

Sentado en la puerta de su templo, la que daba hacia Géminis, Aldebarán suspiró y volvió a mirar las escaleras en ascenso.

No había tenido el valor para retener a Mu cuando subía.

Ni mucho menos para decirle la verdad…

Aldebarán sabía que debió de hacerlo en lugar de sólo quedarse a esperar su regreso, que debía de detenerle si quería dejar de ser sólo un amigo. Pero al no atreverse, al dar por hecho que perdería aún antes de intentarlo, estaba aceptando callarse y controlarse para convertirse sólo en otro blanco escalón bajo los pies de Mu.

No era un puesto ideal pero, lo consideraba un lugar digno.

Aún así tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto pues, era también absurdo cuando esa persona no quería ser protegida y más parecía herirse a propósito; Mu no era torpe ni ciego pero estaba enamorado y eso equivalía a ver la realidad pero no poder enfrentarla. ¿Acaso eso no implicaba el ser masoquista?

Mu y Aldebarán no eran tan diferentes al final del día, enamorados de personas que nunca les corresponderían en igual medida pero obstinados en seguir a su lado por algo que ambos llamaban amor.

"_Es suficiente un pequeño grado de esperanza para causar el nacimiento del amor"._

Aldebarán sonrió para sí mismo.

Stendhal era un escritor perspicaz pues aquellas palabras rebotaban en la cabeza de Aldebarán desde años atrás, y aún eran válidas. Pero, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, hace apenas unos días George Sand lo había superado con una simple frase.

Nunca menospreciaría el corazón ni la elocuencia de un hombre pero había un orgullo malentendido, la arrogancia de no querer perder en el amor, que les impedía atreverse a expresar lo que las mujeres confesaban sin reservas: el amor no correspondido, doloroso e incomprendido.

Ese, precisamente, que a él le estaba tocando vivir.

Pero cuando comenzaba a pensar de esa forma, Aldebarán se decía a sí mismo que debía de dejar de leer todos esos libros o al menos olvidarse de los escritores franceses.

No le hacía bien, nada de bien...

Enfrascado en ello Aldebarán no se percató del descenso de Mu hasta que el cosmos agobiado, ya a sólo un par de escalones de distancia, se elevó. Éste pedía permiso para cruzar el templo de Tauro y nuevamente caminaba con ese aire abatido que le era ya familiar.

–¡Eh! Alto ahí Mu de Aries...

Bloqueándole el camino, éste se detuvo frente a Mu.

Aldebarán era enorme en altura y poseía un porte regio, así que cuando se plantaba con autoridad resultaba como un gran muro que no podía saltarse ni rodearse.

Había que enfrentarlo, se quisiera o no.

Y tan repentino había sido aquello que un confundido Mu se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás y levantar los ojos vidriosos para contemplar al dueño del segundo templo. Aldebarán arrugó el entrecejo y tragó con malestar al ver al otro en ese estado, pálido y con los cabellos revueltos, colocó una gran mano sobre el hombro ajeno y sintió como el lemuriano estremecía obligado a bajar la mirada tras resultar transparente ante todo lo ocurrido templos arriba.

–Déjame cruzar –pidió el pelilargo.

–No.

–¿Aldebarán?

–No.

–Mi templo está vacío –de manera absurda, Mu se justificó–. Debo volver.

–Debiste pensarlo antes de subir.

Probablemente Mu hubiera dado mejores argumentos o encontrado algo con lo cual debatir si no hubiera tenido los ojos tan enrojecidos y la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Aldebarán suspiró y subió la diestra hacia la cabeza del dorado.

Mu jamás había escuchado lo que él decía y ni siquiera estaba enterado de que, siempre y con una imperturbable amabilidad, le ofrecía unos brazos fuertes que lo sostendrían cuando no tuviera lugar alguno a donde ir.

Sólo eran amigos...

Mu, sólo le quería como amigo...

Aldebarán no estaba luchando más contra aquello. En realidad, quizás nunca había intentado competir como un igual ante Aioria.

Pero ya no pensaría más en ello.

–Todo estará bien.

¿Le trataba acaso como a un niño?, quizás.

Pero no importaba, porque existían momentos en los que todas las personas se sentían solas y necesitaban un par de brazos que los sostuvieran como si fueran pequeños y como si todo se solucionara con un simple abrazo.

Aldebarán jamás le miraría mal por albergar esa necesidad ni aún siendo un santo de Athena. Pero Mu, pareció dudar.

–Todo estará bien –repitió con paciencia.

Él estaría ahí.

Siempre velaría por el otro.

Y no estaba pidiendo nada más.

–Aldebarán – la voz de Mu se quebró y lo que éste parecía sentir se desbordó, dio un paso hacía él y deslizó los brazos por su torso, abrazándole y escondiendo el rostro contra el pecho fuerte–estoy cansado... tan cansado de... yo…

El pelilargo contuvo el aliento y con ello retuvo todo lo que quería decir, tembló un poco y se apretó más contra Aldebarán.

Mu no hablaría.

–Lo sé –murmuró.

¿Qué más podría decir?

Hablar mal del rubio no era algo que Aldebarán haría y decirle a Mu la verdad de lo que ocurría, lo que él y otros veían, era innecesario porque estaba seguro de que éste ya lo sabía; incluso los regaños estaban fuera de lugar. Así que sólo apoyó una mano en la espalda delgada, libre de armaduras, y tras frotarla se aventuró a devolverle el abrazo. Era el Santo de Aries y no un muchacho común pero, en ese momento, no había diferencia entre uno y otro.

Los santos de Athena, también eran humanos…

–Oye Mu. Entremos a conversar –Aldebarán sonrió, aunque hubiera un sabor agridulce en aquellas palabras–. Hace un mes, lo prometiste...

Hubo un breve silencio en donde Mu no se movió.

–Que mañana vendrías –le recordó.

Quizás no había sido una promesa pero Aldebarán la había tomado como tal.

–Comeremos algo –insistió con un claro "vamos, anímate" implícito en la frase–. Y tengo del té que te gusta.

Reacio a moverse Mu levantó la vista y, tras observarle, simplemente asintió; no era un niño pero ambos sabían que no le haría mal sentirse como uno y sujetarse de alguien por un rato.

Aldebarán le soltó, permitiéndole adelantarse y entrar a Tauro, mientras él daba una mirada atrás; la escalinata ya no se torcía hacia la derecha rumbo al cielo, ahora lo hacía rumbo al templo de Leo en donde él mismo podía retener al dorado y arrancarle hasta el último sopló de vida.

Pero no lo haría, pues eso también dañaría a Mu.

Así que sin duda la frase de Sand lo explicaba todo…

Y lo definía a él.

_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte feliz._

Adebarán sonrió pues en lo que le quedaba de vida, no leería a ningún otro francés. La silueta de Mu desapareció en su templo y Aldebarán siguió aquellos pasos, con la amabilidad imperturbable que siempre le había dedicado al Santo de Aries.

Aún si eran sólo amigos, estaría ahí.

Siempre a su lado.

* * *

**Nota: **_George Sand_ es el pseudónimo de Amandine Aurore Lucile Dupin, escritora francesa


	4. Lo voy a dejar

Aplica la misma aclaración que en las ocasiones pasadas, el capítulo original es de diciembre de 2010.

Este capítulo y el siguiente no cuadran "perfectamente" en la cronología de Saint Seiya pero para fines de la historia, me resultó irresistible.

* * *

**Lo voy a dejar**

Aparentemente los días pacíficos habían terminado para el Santuario. Nadie imaginó que esa serie de desastrosos eventos ocurrirían y fue tan sorpresivo que, por momentos, Aldebarán aún deseaba creerlo como parte de un mal sueño; justo como aquellos en los que Mu no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría en su relación con Aioria o, de lo que él sentía.

Por sorprendente que fuera, tanto lo del Santuario como lo de Mu, eran realidades que no se podían negar y con las que había que aprender a vivir.

Resultaba un tema árido, uno en el que no debían de encontrar algo bueno, pero a Aldebarán le alegraba tener un pretexto por el cual conversar con Mu; era curioso pero, aunque su templo era el único que colindaba con Aries, a veces sentía que Tauro era el primer signo del zodiaco.

Así que, Aldebarán, simplemente se recargó en el pilar...

Tras su último comentario, sentado en la escalinata de Aries, Mu se había enfrascado en un silencio denso mientras se ajustaba una venda al antebrazo. Cuando el dorado hacía eso, Aldebarán sentía deseos de sacudirlo, de preguntar por lo que sea que éste estuviera pensando y no compartiera.

A decir verdad, ser amigo de Mu, llegar a él, no era sencillo.

Y de pronto escuchó aquello:

–Lo voy a dejar.

Aldebarán dudó.

–¿Perdón?

–Lo voy a dejar –repitió Mu, con más convicción de la que Aldebarán le había escuchado en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle.

De improvisto, ante la intensa pero pequeña esperanza de que el lemuriano finalmente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que él sentía y de que estaba ahí, siempre para él, el corazón de Aldebarán dio un vuelco y se agitó.

Pero el amor, al igual que el mundo, no funcionaba a voluntad.

–Todo esto.

–Oh.

Aldebarán no pudo pronunciar más.

Por un instante, él había pensado que hablaban de cierto León y obviamente sintió decepción, tristeza, pero la ocultó con un ligero amago que simulaba una sonrisa siempre bien puesta y esa pausa silenciosa con la que le permitía al otro explicarse.

–Me iré un tiempo a Jamir –Mu añadió aquello, usando el mismo tono de voz–, ya... –quizás iba a decir "Patriarca" pero fue obvio que se arrepintió– ya se me ha permitido.

Como si aquello le sorprendiera, y en realidad lo hacía, Aldebarán elevó los hombros al dejar escapar un resoplido. No sentía alivio alguno, en realidad se le rompió el corazón; y fue como verlo quebrarse en mil pedazos que nadie barrería, levantaría o pegaría, pero que sí volarían lejos con el viento y no regresarían.

Mu seguía sentado en la escalinata trasera del templo de Aries y, aunque él estaba a pasos de distancia, Aldebarán se sintió más lejos que nunca.

–Con que, ¿ese es el plan?

Mirando templos arriba y frotándose el brazo vendado, Mu afirmó.

Y Aldebarán se preguntó, si acaso, Mu no estaba huyendo de lo que sentía por Aioria y de lo mal que le hacía el estar cerca de éste.

–¿De verdad piensas irte? –inquirió, sin querer sonar insistente.

–Sí.

–Pero, ¿justo ahora? Con lo sucedido con Aioros y...

Mu bajo la vista, eso detuvo la pregunta de Aldebarán.

–¿Crees que haría alguna diferencia? –la leve sonrisa denotaba dolor–. ¿Quedarme?

–Mu…

Aldebarán no fue capaz de pronunciar frase alguna que resultara un consuelo, así que prefirió no hablar; nunca había dicho algo malo del rubio, y no comenzaría ahora, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de interceder a favor de Aioria cuando era obvio que las cosas entre esos dos no funcionaban bien. A su vez, ya Mu debía de saber que era el peor momento para irse y que Aioria, Aioria iba a necesitar a alguien cerca.

Pero el que éstos siguieran sin llevarse bien, sin entenderse, eran problemas de índole personal que nada tenían que ver con todo lo ocurrido.

–El Santuario está cambiando –murmuró. Había una extraña sensación en el Santuario, con el nuevo Patriarca, que a Mu no le permitía sentir correcto el permanecer ahí; algo había sido alterado y éste tenía sospechas que, en ese momento, no era prudente revelar ni compartir con Aldebarán.

–¿Cambiando?

–Seguro que tú también puedes sentirlo…

Aldebarán siguió la mirada de Mu y no pronunció palabra, consciente de que presionar para obtener respuestas sería tan inútil como forzar una declaración que sólo resultaría un trago amargo para los dos.

Así que afirmó, imitando el gesto.

–No hablemos más de eso. Voy a regresar cuando sea oportuno pero, por ahora, no puedo quedarme aquí –devolvió la mirada hacia Aldebarán y se levantó, tratando de sacudirse la pesadez de lo hablado–. Amigo, cuento contigo para cuidar la entrada al Santuario. ¿Verdad?

–Por supuesto Mu.

–Bien.

Al pasar a su lado, con aquel gesto de complicidad, el pelilargo apretó el antebrazo de Aldebarán invitándole a entrar a su templo.

–Entonces cenemos juntos una vez más –añadió–. Partiré al amanecer.

La palabra _amigo _era una puñalada segura y Aldebarán prefirió no detenerse a pensar, si acaso Mu sabía la razón por la que aquello dolía y quería dejar en claro que entre ellos no habría más o, si acaso éste jamás se había percatado de sus sentimientos y, verdaderamente, sólo le consideraba un amigo.

Ambas opciones, no le favorecían.

Y a pesar de que Aldebarán se había dicho que no esperaba más, que podían ser sólo amigos, se había mentido y mientras le seguía, aceptó cándida esa verdad: Mu podía irse o no corresponderle pero él, siempre, le amaría.

Lo haría…

Aún si el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse.

oOo


	5. Remembranza

Había olvidado por completo actualizar este fic.

¡He aquí la última viñeta!

* * *

**A través de los años**

Remembranza

Desde que Mu se marchara del Santuario, había transcurrido poco más de un año y en ese tiempo Aldebarán había descubierto que era mentira eso que decían sobre que la distancia asesinaba al amor y ayudaba al olvido.

Cada día, con tan sólo volver la mirada hacia el templo de Aries, Aldebarán extrañaba a Mu y elevaba un buen deseo hasta Jamir esperando que éste se encontrara bien y regresara pronto; su deseo se había cumplido pero, no por pedirlo todos los días desde la partida del otro sino por el peso de la situación que estaban viviendo. Esa mañana, cuando vio a Mu a lo lejos, Aldebarán sintió que el corazón le regresaba al pecho pero -casi al instante- se preguntó si éste ya se había encontrado con Aioria y si también había notado lo mismo que él.

El rubio ya no era el mismo y, a pesar de que siempre tuvo un _algo _que le irritaba, Aldebarán prefería al Aioria del pasado y no al que ahora ocupaba el templo de Leo, quien seguía órdenes a diestra y siniestra con una precisión marcial y actuaba colérico, prácticamente poseído.

Cambios, habían tantos y todos parecían ser para mal…

El frágil equilibrio que había sostenido al Santuario, desde el ascenso del nuevo Patriarca, se estaba derrumbando con la llegada de los Santos de Bronce y la incursión por los doce templos que los dorados protegían.

Aquel debía de ser un mundo desmoronándose frente a sus ojos pero Aldebarán había presenciado ya, por cuenta propia, que aquello no era un acto de traición…

Y en medio de todo lo malo, de las mentiras del Patriarca y las conspiraciones que ellos desconocían, de las muertes que llegarían con las batallas y las verdades dolorosas para aceptar… aún existían cosas buenas, cosas como el poder reencontrarse con Mu.

De pie y mirando hacia Géminis, Aldebarán no pudo recordar otro momento en donde le hiciera tan feliz el parpadear y encontrar a Mu en donde antes no había nadie.

–Tiempo sin vernos…

–Bienvenido Mu –Aldebarán sonrió reconociendo que el sentimiento seguía ahí y probablemente más fuerte de lo que él mismo podía recordarlo.

–Si quieres –Mu apuntó a su propia cabeza pero refiriéndose al cuerno del casco de Aldebarán– puedo arreglarlo. Será cosa de un momento.

–Para nada…

Una risa y un suspiro siguieron a las palabras, luego Aldebarán se sentó.

–Seiya me venció–miró hacia arriba, contemplando por un momento a Mu–. Además sentí el cosmos de Athena, acompañándole…

–Así parece.

Mu volvió su atención hacia Géminis, un cosmos poderoso y maligno comenzaba a manifestarse en ese lugar pero Athena confiaba en los Santos de Bronce…, aunque intervenir era lo lógico y no entendía aún porque las cosas ocurrían de esa forma, estaban respetando deseos superiores a los suyos; y a pesar de ello, los ojos esmerada abandonaron Géminis, saltaron el Templo de Cáncer y se detuvieron en Leo.

Probablemente Aldebarán notó la preocupación ajena, y por ello tosió rompiendo la repentina tensión propia de aquel silencio.

–Sigues siendo ese muchacho amable...

Y por un momento, el recuerdo debió de golpear a ambos por igual.

–_Tal y como se esperaría del alumno del patriarca –Aldebarán se sentó a su lado–. Tienes una forma muy seria, respetuosa de las reglas, de ser amable…_

–_¿Te parece? –Mu lo preguntó con sinceridad–. ¿Y quién dice que fui amable? –replicó, también sintiéndose algo invadido por la breve y quizás atinada observación. _

–_Lo fuiste. _

–_Para nada… _

Sentado, a las puerta de Tauro, Aldebaran esbozó una sonrisa dándose cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde ese momento.

¡Años enteros! ¡Una década!

¡Toda una vida!

–Ese mismo –aclaró.

_Ese_, del que Aldebarán se había enamorado...

Ante el silencio de Mu, Aldebarán contempló la torre del reloj que marcaba los doce signos de Zodiaco; el fuego en Aries y Tauro se había extinguido mientras que Géminis ardía presurosamente.

–A tu manera –aclaró–, les retuviste una hora.

–Eran cuatro armaduras…

–¡Oh! –Aldebarán sonrió, decidido a creerse ese detalle–, ya entiendo.

Cualquiera hubiera afirmado que, para ciertos temas, Aldebarán tenía la delicadeza de un toro en una cristalería pero -en ese momento- el mayor se sintió agradecido por saber ver los pequeños detalles de Mu que otros pasarían por alto.

El lemuriano era fiel a las reglas mas, sin salirse de su deber, acababa de brindarles a los Santos de Bronce la oportunidad de pelear portando armaduras que rebosaban de vida.

Y con la extraña sensación de que compartían algo único, un pequeñísimo chispazo de comprensión que les unía, Aldebarán sintió el pecho ligero y por primera vez consideró la posibilidad de simplemente no pensar sino decirlo.

De tomar el riesgo y lanzarse de cabeza…

–A partir de ahora tendremos intervalos pacíficos entre grandes batallas –Mu apretó el casco de la armadura de Aries contra su propio costado–, cuando comienza... no puede detenerse…

–Tal y como recita el pergamino, ¿no es verdad?

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Mu respondió.

–Es lo que corresponde –añadió.

Cuando Athena aparecía en la Tierra, la Diosa y sus Santos se verían implicados en innumerables batallas; ese era el papel que les correspondía, así que Aldebarán se levantó y colocó la diestra sobre el hombro de Mu al darse cuenta de que podía decirlo ahora, o callar y dejarlo pasar como hasta ahora.

Pero morir, sin habérselo dicho, era algo que podía ocurrirle de un día al siguiente y Aldebarán no concebía enfrentar su propia muerte de esa forma.

–Entonces, precisamente por eso –Aldebarán tragó, pasando el nerviosismo al estar tan cerca del otro y apretando la hombrera de la armadura para asegurarse de que éste fuera real–, Mu… yo…

No sabía cómo ni cuando pero el corazón de Aldebarán había emprendido una brusca carrera mucho antes de que se decidiera a hablar.

–Mu, lo que trató de decir es que…

Atorándose con las palabras, Aldebarán bajó la vista de los ojos ajenos hacia los labios delgados.

–Verás...

–¡Maestro!

Surgido de la nada, ese chiquillo apareció de la misma forma en la que Mu lo hacía y Aldebarán tuvo que replegarse con todo y sentimientos; el niño era un escándalo por sí sólo, negaba con fuerza y sacudía mucho los brazos como si eso pudiera ayudarle a darse a entender.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Aldebarán hubiera bromeado con el parecido de Mu y el menor y por lo risible que le parecía la posibilidad de que Mu se hubiera ausentado precisamente por eso. ¿Algún don raro y lemuriano?, un nudo en el estómago de Aldebarán le recordó que no era gracioso si acaso Aioria tenía parte de responsabilidad.

–Supongo que es tuyo –comentó, tratando de lucir normal.

–Algo parecido…

Mu colocó la mano sobre la cabeza del chico, frenándole.

–Kiki, respira –éste lo pidió con un tono suave que Aldebarán no le había escuchado antes–. No entiendo nada.

–¡Pero maestro!, ¡tiene que venir! –insistió–. La mujer…

Kiki apretó los labios, se había dado cuenta de que su maestro no estaba sólo y por ello observó a Aldebarán, mas reparando en la armadura que éste portaba pareció convencerse de que hablar en su presencia era seguro.

–La señorita Saori… A-Athena… –el chico se contenía de gritar–, está en peligro.

–¡Kiki!

Evitando un sermón del porque cosas así debía de decirlas sin rodeos, Mu simplemente volvió la atención a Aldebarán y no añadió palabra alguna antes de desaparecer; prioridades, en un mundo en guerra siempre las había.

–¡Eh!¡ Chico!

Kiki estuvo a punto de seguir a su maestro y al no conseguirlo, por la enorme mano que le sujetaba, se tambaleó como si fuera a caer.

–Al menos dime a donde van…

–Uhm –el chico le observó o más bien atravesó a Aldebarán con una mirada para luego responder, en forma divertida, lo que éste quería y no precisamente lo que preguntaba–. El Maestro Mu se encuentra en los bajos del Santuario.

Tras un ligero zumbido en el aire, Aldebarán volvió a quedarse sólo.

Y así, sin haberlo previsto, ese momento se había esfumado junto con Mu.

Inhalando profundamente Aldebarán llenó sus pulmones de aire y suspiró largamente, llevándose una mano a la nuca como si eso pudiera desaparecer toda la pesadez que sentía y que nada tenía que ver con las batallas en el Santuario.

Aldebarán dio una última mirada hacia Géminis, dobló sobre sus pasos para atravesar su propio templo, y así comenzó el descenso.

Al final, no había sido capaz de decírselo…

–No sé que estaba imaginando –se lamentó en voz alta pero también negó, retractándose pues el recuerdo logró que Aldebarán volviera a sentir el pecho cálido, con el sentimiento intacto ardiendo.

–_Lo haré –el mayor afirmó, por si Mu no le creía._

–_No es necesario. _

–_Puede que no –aclaró–, pero quiero hacerlo… quiero estar aquí… _

Con media sonrisa, Aldebarán bajó la guardia aprovechando el momento a solas.

En aquel entonces tenía catorce años, y había pasado muchos días contemplando el pueblo en compañía de Mu; por eso, no insistiría ya que deseaba ser parte de su vida. Eso quería, aunque para estar ahí únicamente tuviera el papel de amigo.

**oOo**

* * *

Aldebarán es un amigo fiel, a pesar de que eso le parta el corazoncito T_T.

Fics de Alde casi no hay, así que para cualquier cosa piquen abajo en el review~

PD. El crédito de la frase "tenía la delicadeza de un toro en una cristalería" la leí en manos de Maky y, cuando escribía el fic, me pareció perfecta para describir a Alde.


End file.
